A Friendly Attack
by BobWhite
Summary: New firefighter is kidnapped. Small SVU xover in all chapters. Full summary inside. First chapter is long, will be shorter chapter following first...Pls R&R 2 find out more.
1. A Female Firefighter

**Full Summary:**

Katherine 'Katy' Jessop has been at the firehouse for nearly four months, showed up right after Mills did. Only thing is, she's the only female firefighter on Truck. What happens when Chief Boden and the rest of the teams are told that Katy is missing, presumably dead and her friend was shot in the process of her being taken? Will Katy be found? And what secret is she keeping from the rest of the world?

**A Female Firefighter:**

**New Candidate:**

I wasn't technically a 'Candidate' per say, more like just new to the city after moving away from my last firefighting job. I'd had to come home to Chicago due to an unsafe living condition that I was living in and though I loved my work and those that I worked with, they understood why I had to leave. My Chief gave me a Letter of Recommendation to give to my new Chief or whoever was in charge of me. He said that I would be missed but that a change of scenery might do me some good. I thanked him for the Letter and grabbed the rest of my things that I hadn't packed into the back of my truck and trailer, got into my truck and headed for the 'Windy City'.

When I showed up at Firehouse 51, Letter in my purse, I stayed outside for a few minutes before getting the courage to go inside. I knew that they would most likely treat me as a Candidate but hoped I could take it all over again. I knew that it would be hard, but I also knew that I couldn't go back to my old job as it would be dangerous to do so. When I walked in, all heads turned towards me, including that of a young looking firefighter with the words 'Candidate' on his shirt. I was screwed. No way they were going to want to take on a new firefighter if they already had a Candidate in their midst.

I smiled a small smile before asking for the Chief. I was led to Chief Boden's office and welcomed in. It looked like a Commissioner for the Firehouses was there and I didn't want to interrupt. But I was told that I wasn't interrupting and that I was expected. So my Chief must have called ahead of time to let them know my situation. I smiled again before reaching into my purse and pulling out the Letter of Recommendation from my old Chief and handing it over to Chief Boden who accepted it and asked that I take a seat. I sat down and the door was shut behind me as the Commissioner left.

Chief Boden was nice, in fact he seemed to understand the situation I had been in and was happy to accept another firefighter to the House. We talked for about an hour before he told me to come back the next day ready to work. I stood up and shook his hand, thanking him in the process. He said he would introduce me the next day when I showed up for work. He also told me that I wouldn't technically be a Candidate as I had already put in five years at my previous House. But as technically goes, things don't always work out the way you hope.

**Four Months Later:**

It's been four months and everyone has warmed up to me. Lt. Casey seems to think it's good that there is a woman on Truck and though Lt. Severide keeps looking at me as if I were a piece of meat, it also means that Peter Mills can get over to Squad faster. With an extra firefighter on Truck Lt. Casey wasn't too worried about Mills going over to Squad.

Every time we went out on a call, Mills was forced to get into Squad's truck because there was no room on Truck for him. But at least it gave him an opportunity for Severide to help him with his information and moving over to Squad. Lt. Casey was actually warming up to me, something like a brother would do to his sister since I was the only female firefighter on his crew and all he thought he had to protect me. Too bad I didn't really need protecting.

"_Truck 81…Squad 3…Ambulance 61…report to 555 West Madison St…Apartment fire…"_

And we were off. It was meant to be a typical get people out of the building, get the fire out and be back in time for dinner. But plans often change when you see the obstacle in front of you. We got to the building, Mills was sent inside with Cruz to get a vent in the roof and Otis and I along with the rest of the crew went in to get people out of the apartments that might not think it was safe. Yelling out 'Fire Department, can anyone hear me?' was like a routine and routines aren't normally the safest when it comes to certain buildings. In fact, I was kind of thinking Déjà vu on this case, something that reminded me of a fire at my last job but I kept it to myself for the moment as Otis and I headed for the sixth floor to make sure nobody was in their apartments.

It was a routine check, most of the people had gotten out except the last apartment that I checked, then I knew it had something to do somehow with my last job. I broke the door down, yelled out 'Fire Department' and came face to face with a young boy and his sister who looked scared beyond belief. She was crying and as I got closer, I understood why. I pulled the boy away just as Otis came in saying everything was clear.

"Take the boy Otis!"

"What about my sister? I promised I would stay with her at all times, I gotta say with her."

"I'll stay with her. Just make sure they have the bomb squad here as soon as possible. I think we're going to need it."

"Bomb Squad? What bomb?"

"Just go Otis, and hurry!"

"Casey's not going to like to know that you stayed in here with a potential bomb threat."

"Just go Otis; I can take care of myself! Go!"

Bomb Situation:

Otis left with the boy in his arms and I turned back to the girl. She was still whimpering but I knew I could keep her calm.

"Hey there sweety, what's your name?"

"Jessica Thompson."

"Hi, Jessica, my name is Katy. Can I take a look at you please?"

"Okay."

I pulled her small zipper sweater open and looked at the bomb, strapped exactly in the same way as the little boy from New York. I closed my eyes for a few seconds before I folded a section of the sweater back over her. I smiled at her and told her it was going to be okay before radioing down to see if there was any progress.

"Chief, this is Jessop, you there?"

"We're here Katy, what's the situation up there?"

"Six year old little girl with a bomb strapped to her chest. I don't want to have to move her if I don't have to. Is the bomb squad on the way?"

"They'll be here in about a minute. Just stay with her, unless it gets too dangerous."

"I'm not leaving her Chief, no way."

"I understand Jessop but I don't want you to put yourself in harms-way either."

"I'm already in harms-way Chief. I'm staying if that's alright with you."

"Fine, just keep the girl calm."

I got off the radio and looked at the little girl.

"Hey don't be afraid, I've done this before, so just trust me."

"I ain't afraid. Your Chief said your last name was Jessop, that would mean you are Katherine Jessop from New York. That was your last position right?"

"How do you know so much about me Jessica?"

"The people that took me said I was there little girl now since they lost their little boy about a year ago. They said that they were going to find the firefighter that had killed their son and make her pay. They kept saying your name over and over like they were going to do something awful to you."

"Alright, Jessica, I need you to stay still. I can't let you tell me anymore until we get this bomb off of you and talking to a police officer."

"Alright I understand."

"How'd you learn to listen so well?"

"My mom is deaf so I have to be her ears for her. I was trying to warn her that we were being followed but she was trying to get us home so I wouldn't get taken from her. But they hit her in the back of the head and took me and then three days later we were living in this apartment building. They said you wouldn't be able to resist helping a child in danger, being a firefighter and all."

"Well, they were right, but let's just get you some help now okay. I need to talk to my Chief for a moment, I'll be right back, just don't move okay."

"Okay."

I turned away from Jessica and stepped away for a few minutes to answer my radio.

"Chief?"

"You still with us Jessop?"

"Still here, little girl was talking. Bomb Squad here yet?"

"They're here, except it's too dangerous for them to go in so you need to come out, very carefully, with the little girl. You think you can do that?"

"I can, see you in a few."

I got off my radio and went back over to Jessica bending at the knees to grab her in a safe position.

"What are you doing Katy?"

"I have to get you outside and to do that I need you to stay very still for me okay?"

"Okay, but why aren't the bomb people coming up here?

"It's too dangerous for them to come up so I need to take you down, okay?"

"Okay, very carefully right?"

"Right; okay here we go."

I picked Jessica up carefully and in a way that wouldn't set the bomb off and headed out the door, down the stairs and after a few minutes of careful consideration on which way the safest was, headed out the front door to where the Bomb Squad was waiting. Once outside, the Bomb Squad swarmed us, but because I had Jessica in my arms, they had to figure out a way to get to the bomb.

"Katherine Jessop?"

"Yes sir."

"I'm Lt. Swartsky. Well, I'll have to say that you are very brave for what you did."

"It was an easy decision."

"Well let's see if we can't get this little girl free. Did you happen to see what the bomb looked like before you picked her up?"

"It's a light sensitive bomb, three wires: red, blue and green. My guess is you cut the blue wire and it'll be fine but cut the others and you'll be scraping pieces of us off the sidewalk."

"Know your way around a bomb do you?" _The Lt asked in earshot of Truck 81, Squad 3 and Ambulance 61, all of who were watching what was going on._

"I wasn't always a firefighter, my first job was on the bomb squad my mother worked on back in New York. And even when I was a firefighter, the Bomb Squad was located in our Firehouse because half the Techs used to be firefighters and knew their way around a fire and a bomb situation."

"That's good to know. At least we'll know who to call if we ever need an extra member. There's not that many people who are qualified to do both jobs."

"Yeah well when you're taught how to build a bomb and then disarm one at the age of six, you fall into a certain work field."

"That young huh?"

"My mom wanted me to be prepared for anything that came my way. She was killed in an explosion on my sixteenth birthday so I was lucky to have her during the time I did."

"Well, your mother certainly taught you well. Alright, bomb is disarmed; you can set the girl on the gurney over there and get her checked out."

"Thanks."

I walked over to Shay and Dawson and set Jessica on it. She smiled at me as the medics got to working on her. Before leaving the scene, Lt. Swartsky came up and handed me his card.

"If you ever decided to go back to being a Bomb Tech, we could always use someone that's as qualified as you are. Give me a call if you ever want to hang out or just go over some cases. I know we could use a new set of eyes on some of our cold cases."

"I'll do that thank you."

"Chief Boden, ladies."

He walked off and I turned back to Jessica, who hadn't let go of my hand the entire time she was being looked at. When she saw her 'parents' being brought over, she clung to me.

"Dawson, you might want to get your brother over to Lake Shore. I'll ride with her."

"Of course."

"I'm sorry guys but your daughter needs to see a doctor after all that time in the smoke. You can meet us at Lake Shore if you want to see her there." _Shay said._

"I want to ride with my daughter."

"I'm sorry mam, but we already have a full bus, you can meet us there."

"Alright, we'll meet you there. Come on honey, Travis needs us to take care him while Jennifer goes to the hospital."

"You're right. We'll be right behind you Jennifer."

They left and the gurney was loaded with Jessica on the gurney. I got in with Shay and Dawson and Mills got into the driver's seat. When the ambulance pulled out, everyone else got busy putting out the fire and then packed up and headed for the firehouse. They would wait till we got back to the Firehouse before asking anymore questions.

Once at the hospital, the doctors took care of Jessica, though she refused to let them separate her from me so naturally I went with. She seemed at peace with me. As soon as we disappeared into the elevator, Det. Dawson showed up and then five minutes later Jessica's 'parents' showed up with their son Travis. The family was asked to wait in the waiting room as Mills, Shay, Dawson and Det. Dawson were led to the private room we had been settled in.

"Alright Katy, you have some explaining to do. Why won't you let Jennifer's parents and brother see her before us? Why involve my brother?" _Dawson asked._

"They aren't her parents. They kidnapped her from New York almost four months ago, right around the time I came to you guys."

"Why? Why take a little girl that obviously doesn't belong to them around the time you came here?" _Shay asked._

"Because their little boy died in the last fire I worked in New York. They blame me for his death and Jessica here was to see if I would get things right this time. She doesn't want to go back with them. She'd prefer to stay with me."

"Well I'm sure we can get Social Services to say that's fine for now, but we'll have to figure out a more temporary situation as you are a firefighter."

"She'll come with me to the firehouse for now and tell you the rest of her story there but those people are not allowed to be anywhere near her."

"Alright, I'll get some officers to take custody of them and Social Services to take custody of their son while they sit in jail for what they did. Though kidnapping charges are going to be hard if nobody pressed charges back in New York." _Det. Dawson said._

"And Chief really isn't going to like us bringing back a kid to the firehouse. Let alone Lt. Casey. He's pretty mad at you for staying up with the girl in the first place." _Mills said._

"Yeah, well I had my reasons."

"Yes, well they are definitely going to have to be told before Lt. Casey lets you out of the firehouse again, that's for sure."

"I know, and I promise I'll explain, I just want to get her somewhere safe for the time being."

"Alright, well I'm sure the doctor won't mind signing her out to you. I'll go talk to him."

Det. Dawson left the room to go speak with Jessica's doctor, who had yet to talk to her 'family' on orders by Katy. They spoke for a few minutes before det. Dawson called in some patrol cops and once they got to Lake Shore, he went into the waiting room to talk to Jessica's 'family'. The parents were arrested on the spot and Social Services took custody of Travis for the time being. Social Services also came into Jessica's room, with Travis in tow, to have Katy sign the papers so she could take Temporary custody of Jessica until her real mom was found.

The Firehouse:

Dawson, Shay, Mills and I walked back into the firehouse with Jessica in my arms. She'd been released into my custody for the time being and though Det. Dawson said he would be by later to get the rest of her story, I knew that I would have to tell my story first in order for her story to make sense. The little girl was laughing at something Mills had said and the second she saw Pouch she jumped from my arms to go play with him. The four of us smiled at the interaction, knowing that her journey was far from over. Lt. Casey, Lt. Severide and Chief Boden all walked up and looked directly at first Jessica and then me.

"You have some explaining to do Katy. Starting with why the hell you brought the girl back here when her parents were obviously worried about her." _Lt. Casey said._

"Well for starters, those people kidnapped her from New York around the same time I transferred here. For the rest of her story to make sense, I have something everyone is going to want to hear."

"Jessop, you don't have to tell them if you don't want to." _Chief Boden said._

"Unfortunately Chief, I do. Jessica ties into this as much as those people that kidnapped her do."

"What do you mean?"

"Those people are the parents of the little boy that died in the last fire I worked in New York. They blame me for his death because I wasn't able to disarm the bomb that was strapped to their six year old boy's chest during a fire; so Déjà vu for me all over again today."

"So, you've been through this before then? That's why you told me to take the older kid and get out." _Otis asked._

"Yes, only last time, the bomb ended up detonating and sent me out the nearest window. It took my crew nearly a day to find me. And well I was out of the hospital two months before I decided it would be a good idea to get out of the city for a while so I transferred here. I never thought I would have to go through the same situation twice."

"So how does Jessica fit into all of this?" _Det. Dawson asked speaking up. He'd shown up halfway through my speaking._

"They kidnapped Jessica four months ago, moved here and got an apartment in the building we were at today. The father strapped the bomb to Jessica to make sure I got it right this time. I don't know how he knew we were going to respond or how he knew that I would be on the sixth floor but I guess it was sheer luck that I was."

"So they kidnapped her to get back at you?" _Lt. Severide asked._

"This is starting to make no sense to me at all."

"According to Jessica, while we were still in the apartment, they were thinking about ways to get revenge on me, make me pay for the death of their son. I don't know; grief does strange things to certain people."

"That's not grief, that's premeditated murder of a little girl and putting someone else's life in danger. Not to mention the fire that was started. Jessica, do you know who started the fire?" _Det. Dawson finished._

"Jordan did. She said since firefighters needed to respond then they better make it look like it's a real fire. They started a fire in the laundry room, took me and Travis upstairs and put the bomb on me. They told Travis that he had to watch me and they left the building. I don't even think Travis knew what was going on. He was the only nice one to me. When they wouldn't feed me, he would sneak me food so I didn't starve. I didn't like Jordan and Jacob, they were mean to me and they hit my mom in the back of the head. I tried to tell mom that we needed to get home and soon cause we were being followed, but a little girl can only sign so fast."

"Sign?" _Shay asked._

"My mom's deaf, I interpret what most people are saying and she can read some lips but if you speak too fast, she looks to me to help her."  
"Alright, with all this new information it shouldn't be hard to press the necessary charges that need to be filed against Jordan and Jacob. As for Jessica, I got a call from a Detective in New York that says she'll be here by tomorrow afternoon so you'll be back with your mom in no time. And Katy, next time, well I hope there isn't a next time. But the two of you might have to testify when and if this goes to trial and it probably will."

"Thanks Det. Dawson for the news on my mom. But what's going to happen to Travis?"

"Well, if we can't find any family that is willing to take him in, he will stay in Foster Care until he's eighteen."

"Will he be mad at me for saying what I said?"

"He was as innocent in his parent's plans as you were Jessica. The fact that they got everyone around them to believe that you were there daughter, well that makes me sick. Nobody should have to go through what you did, but the fact that you survived means you've joined a not so big club that involves kids around the world."

"Let me guess, a club for kidnap survivors?"

"Yes, basically. Not a lot of people survive being kidnapped but those that do tend to try and help other kids that have been kidnapped as well as their families in searching for them. I do hope you get to grow up safe from now on."

"Thank you Det. Dawson, for everything."

"Good luck when you see your mom Jessica. Chief Boden, Gabby, guys, I'll see you all later. And I'll bring the Detective from New York here when she gets off the plane." _Det. Dawson said as he walked out and Jessica came over from playing with Pouch to sit on my lap. She smiled up at me and I smiled back._

"Have you ever known anyone that was kidnapped Katy?"

"Other than you, unfortunately yes."

"Oh, who?"

"Me, I joined that club of survivors when I was ten. My father kidnapped me because he thought I should live with him. It took the FBI and Embassy two years to get me home but by that time it was almost like I didn't belong. My dad had made sure to wipe all memory of my mom out of my head, though as soon as I saw here, I broke down and cried."

"You were kidnapped?!"

"You sound so surprised when in all actuality, it happens every day. A child goes missing every single day and sometimes a report is filed and sometimes not."

"So, what do we do, now that you have me here? I mean if you get a call, you can't really leave me here by myself."

"Well, I'll just stay behind and you and I can make some dinner. Until that Detective from New York shows up, you're stuck with me."

"Well, what about your job? Won't you get in trouble if you don't go out?"

"She can stay and take care of you. At the moment, you're what's important."

"Thanks Lt."

"Yes, thank you Lt. Casey."

"Don't worry, just know that despite what you did today, putting yourself in that situation, you still got appraisal from Lt. Swartsky and he hardly ever gives out appraisal."

"Did your mom really die because of a bomb when you were sixteen?"

"Yes, she was trying to save a young boy from what his father had done and she didn't have enough time. Thankfully, the school was cleared out so it wasn't as bad as it might have been."

"_Truck 81…Engine 51…Squad 3…Ambulance 61…respond to 660 N. Dearborn St…fire at Gramercy Row Apartments…"_

And they were off, headed for the fire and Jessica and I stayed behind with Pouch. It wasn't long before they were back at the house, but by then Jessica and I were half way through making dinner. By the time dinner was done being made, another call had come in and they had gone back out so Jessica and I ate together and then set the rest of the food in the refrigerator for the others to have when they got back. We settled into a movie on TV before she fell asleep in my arms. By the time the squad got back, I was just standing up to take her to one of the beds in the back.

The next day Det. Dawson was at the firehouse with the detective from New York. She worked with the Special Victims Unit and had gotten Jessica's case after helping the mother out after being attacked. The case had been dead for four months but they had never given up hope that Jessica would be found alive and healthy.

"Hey Chief, this is Det. Benson from the Special Victims Unit in New York. She's here to take Jessica back to her mom."

"It's nice to finally meet you Jessica," _she said to the little girl before turning towards me,_ "and you must be Katy Jessop?"

"Yes, Jessica didn't want to leave my sight so I got temporary custody of her till you got here."

"I understand that the people that kidnapped her were the parents of the boy that died from the bomb blast last year."

"Yes, and the older son is now in the custody of the Chicago Social Service Department if you were interested in him."

"Actually, I was just going to ask you about that. He has an aunt in New York that has been trying to get custody of him since before the bombing last year. And we have reason to believe that the bomb on the younger boy was placed on him by his father, who just happens to be an ex-military bomb tech. He was dishonorably discharged after intentionally killing an interpreter and his entire family."

"Well I guess that would be how he knew so much about bombs and everything."

"Yes, well I was just about to ask if I could take Jessica with me now or if you wouldn't mind having Social Services bring the boy here. From what I understand, Travis was always nice to Jessica here."

"He even called me by my real name, and not Jennifer which was the name they forced me to use."

"Well then, why don't we get him to his aunt then? It was nice meeting you all."

"Um…Katy, can I call you if I have any questions?"

"Sure, just let me give my number to the Detective. You'll have to ask your mom before you call but I wouldn't mind hearing from you every now and then."

"Thank you." _Jessica threw her arms around my waist and held tight. I handed my number over to Det. Benson and after handing Jessica to her, bent down and gave her a hug, telling her that she was brave. The two hugged before Det. Benson grasped Jessica's hand and left the firehouse with Det. Dawson. He still had to show Det. Benson to social services so she could pick up Travis._

**A Friend Visits:**

Four days later, things were back to normal, though the others in the firehouse now treated me a little different. After learning that Jessica had been a ploy to take revenge on me and learning that I had myself been kidnapped as a child, they weren't too keen on letting me out of their sight. Well it's not like they had much of a choice in that.

We had just gotten back from a fire when Hermann came in with a guy claiming to know me. I turned around after taking a bite of an apple and just stared. It didn't take me long before I was in his arms hugging him like crazy. When crazy me was done, I backed off and looked him up and down before starting in one questioning him.

"Jack, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Can't an old friend come to visit when he's in town?"

"Well, seeing as you never visited me in New York when you were in town, not without a reason. So what's the reason?"

"There's a medical convention in town and my boss sent me. Figured I could crash at your place and we could reconnect. So, can I?"

"You know you never have to ask Jack. Hell if it wasn't for you, mom would never have found me in that hotel. You risked your life to save me, even after what happened."

"Well, I was just a kid then and I knew that neither of us belonged to him so you weren't the only one I was saving. I was saving my own skin as well."

"Yeah I know, so did you just come to ask if you could crash at my place or was there something else?"

"There was something else. But figured maybe we could talk in private."

"Sure, follow me."

We headed to a semi-private area and sat down.

"So what's going on?"

"Well since your mom died and I know how close the two of you were, I haven't thought it was a good time to be near you."

"Jack you must have known that I would need all my friends during that time. You hardly ever showed up when I needed you the most."

"I was trying to give you some space but now I see that that was the wrong move. What I am trying to say is, I'm sorry for not being there for you, when you needed me."

"Well apology accepted but I had already forgiven you before. I knew you were trying to give me some space and I understood."

"So, are we cool then?"

"Yes Jack, we're cool. So, let me get you a key to my apartment and I'll see you when I get off shift tonight."

"Thanks Katy."  
"Don't mention it. Here you go. See you tonight."

He left and I went back out to the lounge area. Before anyone could say anything we were called out again. As we left, I saw Jack by his car on his phone. As much as I loved seeing him again, something wasn't right and I could feel it. I watched him until we turned the corner and then could no longer see him again. By the time we got back to the Firehouse, it was near time for the end of my shift. I got out of uniform, packed up and headed home after saying goodbye to everyone. How would Jack react if I confronted him about my feelings?

_**More to come in next chapter…**_

_**Please Review…**_

_**Coming chapter will be shorter, I promise...**_


	2. An Unprovoked Attack

**An Unprovoked Attack:**

_**Previously…**__How would Jack react if I confronted him about my feelings?_

**Katherine's Apartment:**

I arrived at my apartment building shortly after eight that night and headed upstairs. I lived on the fourth floor and I knew that I had to be up early to get into work on time. Lt. Casey really didn't like that I was late but it wasn't like I had a choice in the few times I had been late; accidents had blocked me from getting to work on time. As I turned the key in my doorknob, I heard someone getting up and moving about, figuring it was Jack trying to see if I needed help or anything.

I pushed the door open and saw a girl in the living room and Jack in the kitchen getting two beers. A quizzical look from the girl told me that Jack had probably told her this was his apartment. And then I recognized the girl as a sixteen-year-old from a few doors down. Anger was spread on my face as Jack moved back into the living room, still holding the beers. I grabbed the second one before he could give it to the girl and looked straight at her.

"Sweety, you're sixteen get the hell out of my apartment before I call your parents."

"Yes mam. Sorry sir." _She fled and I shut the door, locking it before turning on Jack._

"She's sixteen Jack, what the hell were you thinking?"

"She told me she was nineteen, how was I to know she really wasn't?"

"Jack! That's not the point. I let you stay here cause you said you were here for a medical convention."

"And I am here for one, I swear. Look Katy, I just wanted to have a little fun before you got home. What's the harm in that?"

"She could have reported you as a rapist. It's statutory rape if you have sex with a sixteen year old. You have to know that Jack."

"Alright, it won't happen again."

"It better not."

I kept the beer and headed to bed. Jack stayed up a few more hours and then fell asleep on the couch. If it hadn't been for the fact that I was actually happy then I might have had the decency to check and make sure all the windows were locked. I woke up around midnight to seeing Jack in my room. The smile on his face told me something was way off with him. Before I could scream his hand was over my mouth and more men were filling my bedroom. I struggled as best as I could and I heard Jack laughing somewhere in the distance as a rag with chloroform covered my mouth and nose and I lost consciousness.

"Alright Jack, where would you like to be shot? It has to look like you were trying to protect her. Leg, shoulder or back?"

"Let's do shoulder, I'll be unconscious by the time the cops get here and if you shoot me in the leg, I might bleed to death before the cops get here and if you shoot me in the back, I won't be able to leave the hospital at all to help in the torture of this beauty."

"She really trusted you that much?"

"She really did. Katy and I were kidnapped around the same time. The guy that took us always told me that I would end up just like him. He told Katy the same thing but she refused to believe it. Now we'll show her who the real man is. She's a firefighter and thinks she can do whatever she wants but we'll make sure she'll rethink her decisions and quit her job if she's ever found and move far far away from Chicago as well as any friends that might want to help her. Okay Dan, fire away."

Dan, Jack's accomplice took aim at Jack's shoulder from a few feet away and fired. Jack hit the ground and then the group left with Katy over Dan's shoulder. As they were pulling away they could hear the sirens in the background racing to the scene to see who was hurt and how badly they were hurt.

**Being Told:**

Det. Dawson and Sgt. Voight walked into Firehouse 51 together. They kept their conversation quiet, not really knowing how to tell the Squad that one of their own was missing. They'd been discussing on the best way to tell them all morning and had only just decided after learning that Jack Thompson was going to be alright. Gabby saw her brother first.

"Antonio, what are you and Voight doing here?"

"If you're looking for Katy she hasn't come to work yet, probably spent all night talking with her friend Jack and getting to know him again." _Otis said chuckling._

"I wish that were true Otis. And we know that Katy isn't here. In fact, we just came from Lake Shore after learning that her friend Jack was going to live."

"What do you mean by 'live'?" _Lt. Casey asked._

"There was a break-in at Katy's apartment last night and Jack was shot. Evidence at the scene indicates that Katy was kidnapped after a brief struggle in her room. A washcloth with chloroform was found next to her bed. Now, we have every officer out in the city looking for her and we've called in that Detective from New York just in case it has something to do with the fire the other day. If not, then well we'll still look for her." _Voight said._

"How is Jack doing?"

"He was shot in the shoulder at point blank range. It looks like he was trying to protect Katy from whoever broke into her house. We'll know more when he wakes up but for now just be on the lookout. She's one of you so that means she's resourceful not to mention the fact that she stared down a bomb and won."

"Yeah there's that. Thanks for the news Detective, Sargent. We'll keep a lookout and you'll let us know what you find."

"We will Chief, you can count on that."

Antonio and Voight walked out of the firehouse but before the Squad was able to react to what they were hearing, a call came in and they were off. But everyone's mind was on where Katy might be and how they were going to get her back from whoever had her.

**Missing:**

I woke slowly and the first realization dawned on me that I was not in my own bed but someone else's. Had I not gone to sleep in my own bed? The grogginess was starting to wear off and as I sat up to look around, I noticed the fact that I was chained to the bed, something that had only happened once in my life and I didn't like it at all. The second thing I noticed was that Jack was nowhere to be found. I sort of remembered hearing his laugh last night but then nothing. I have no idea where he is or even if he is hurt. Did he try to protect me like a true friend would? Was he laying somewhere, hurt, waiting for help to arrive?

Those questions filled my head as I looked at my new surroundings. It was like a basement but not really. There was one window, way up high, high enough I wouldn't be able to escape through. There was a working toilet where I could get to but just barely, there was the bed I was chained to and there was a door. I noticed the video camera in the corner and looking around noticed that there were three other camera's in the corners of the rooms as well. Whoever had taken me was going to video tape whatever they did to me and make sure that I went through hell and back.

But I still had to find a way out without letting them know my plan. My plan was simple: get away and make sure they can't follow me in the process. Though some plans are easy, I knew that my plan wasn't going to be easy. It was going to be hard to get away. Good thing I knew how to get out of chains the easy way without picking the lock. If they unchained me and took me to another room I would be able to see where I was being held and how long it would take me to get out. I would be able to calculate how long it would take me to get to safety and then calculate how long it would take the cops to find this place.

But for now, I just waited. I needed to keep my strength up if I was going to escape. The unlocking of the door brought my head up to look at the men that had kidnapped me. My mouth fell open and my eyes grew big as I recognized at least three of the men. They were Dan Jackson-Jack's boss, Joey Thompson-Jack's older brother, and Tyler Johnson-Jack's best friend. They all had evil smiles on their faces and I could tell that I was definitely in for the ride of my life. They all stared at me as if they had been wanting to do this for the longest time but none of them touched me. Tyler brought in some food and set it on the table next to the bed then the three of them left.

Before I touched the food, I made sure it didn't smell like it had been poisoned and then I dug into it. I was starving and hadn't even realized it. I could hear laughter from beyond the door so I knew that they were at least watching. But I didn't care. They could do whatever they wanted to me, I was getting away from them no matter how hard I had to fight!

_**More to come in next chapter…**_

_**Please Review…**_

_**I know I promised this chapter would be shorter, but apparently I can't do short chapters for this story. And if I had shortened it, you wouldn't get everything needed to read the chapter and understand it…**_


	3. Loose Pouch

**Loose Pouch:**

_**Previously…**__They could do whatever they wanted to me, I was getting away from them no matter how hard I had to fight!_

**Escape:**

_Stay one step ahead…always stay one step ahead…they can't catch me…I won't go back to them…need to stay one step ahead of them…they won't catch me…I won't let them catch me…_

I don't know how long they'd had me. All I know is that sometime after the first week Jack showed up and the smile on his face told me I was going to die. But I didn't. Jack was gone a lot but that didn't mean I didn't know what he was up to. He was still portraying the innocent injured friend and I knew that people were falling for it.

_Faster…need to run faster…keep going…can't stop…they won't be able to catch me if I don't stop…faster…run faster…don't stop…_

I had been able to get away after a certain amount of time. I had gained their trust; something I knew probably saved my life. I knew that they had aimed on killing me, but that didn't stop them from doing whatever it was that they wanted to me.

_Keep going…need to keep going…can't stop…they'll find me…through the park…down the alley…turn right…almost there…keep going…push yourself…don't stop…never stop…_

They had been stupid to think that I hadn't been working on an escape plan; stupid to think that I wouldn't try and escape; stupid to think that they were actually going to get away with kidnapping me. I was smarter than them; I always had been. I kept an eye out for any chance of escape. They were so stupid.

_Almost there…can't stop now…almost there…keep going…_

I rounded a corner and found myself in another alley but I knew I was close. I had taken my chance at escape when there had only been two of them in the room watching me. I'd seduced the two saying that I loved what they had done to me (a lie of course) and had been able to get the keys off of one of them. They were so stupid.

_Need to rest…only a few minutes…they won't find me in only a few minutes…hide behind the dumpster…they'll never know…must get up soon…get up and run some more…they're still following me…they'll kill me if they find me…just a few minutes…rest…just rest…_

I slumped down behind the dumpster and just sat there. I rested my head against the concrete wall and closed my eyes. My ears were attentive to what was happening all around me, picking out the distinctive sounds of the animals in the alley and the people walking by the alley, heading home after a long day of work. No one knew that I was even in the alley.

_Time to get up…move your ass…need to keep going…can't sleep…sleep means death…death means captors never caught or prosecuted…death means no answers for my friends…death means death…can't sleep…_

**Pouch Finds Katy:**

Mouch had just opened the door to the firehouse when Pouch decided to do a little investigating outside of the firehouse. The squad had just gotten back from a call and though they were tired, none wanted to sleep as they were still looking for Katy. Shay and Severide said that they would go after Pouch and Shay grabbed the leash that was hanging on the wall next to the dog food. They headed out shortly after Pouch bounded out and went to look for him, talking about what would happen if Katy wasn't found.

"Do you think Dawson & Voight have picked up any leads as to where Katy is?"

"They would have told us if they had. Besides, Antonio would have told Gabby if they'd found anything and Gabby would have told us." _Severide said._

"Yeah I guess you're right. Come on, we better try and find Pouch. Mouch should be out here looking for him as he let him out." _Shay commented._

"I think that's him barking now. Come on, let's hurry up."

They sped up and rounded the corner to an alley. Pouch was barking at someone crouched between the dumpster and the wall. As they got closer, they understood why Pouch was barking. Shay grabbed Pouch and put the leash on him, pulling him away so that Severide could take a better look. As soon as Severide put his hand on the girl's neck, she snapped awake, back to consciousness.

_Need to get up…run…they've found you…run…run for your life…get up…_

The girl looked up at Severide and though her face was bruised she was still recognizable. Severide's mouth fell open but he didn't stay that way for long. He pulled his coat off and wrapped it around the girl before scooping her up in his arms. Turning around he looked straight at Shay.

"It's Katy; Pouch found Katy."

"She must have gotten away somehow. God, look at her feet. She must have been running for a long time. Let's get her back to the firehouse. As soon as we get there we'll put her in the ambulance, you take Pouch inside and tell Gabby that I need her then come back out. We're going to need all the help we can get."

"You got it."

_I'm safe…Severide…Shay…they found me…Pouch, is that Pouch…I thought I heard him barking…snuggle up to Severide…I'm safe…stay safe…_

Severide, Shay and Pouch headed back to the firehouse. Katy snuggled into Severide to either stay warm or because she knew that she was safe. As soon as they got to the firehouse, Severide lay Katy on the gurney in the ambulance, took Pouch's leash and headed inside.

**The Ambulance:**

"Gabby, we need you, now!"

"Whose blood is that Kelly?" _Gabby asked as Mouch took ahold of Pouch's leash and pulled him inside and up onto the couch._

"It's Katy's; Pouch found her hiding behind a dumpster about a block away. Looks like she'd been running for quite some time. Her feet are all torn up."

"Where were her shoes?"

"Beats me."

Gabby ran out to the ambulance with the rest of the squad behind her. Chief Boden was on the phone with dispatch to let them know that they were headed to the hospital for one of their own was injured (basically told dispatch to take them off the list of available first responders for the time being).

_Where am I...who has me…have they found me…?_

"Shay, how bad?"

"Not sure, she's in and out of consciousness, bandage her feet; I'll deal with her other injuries."

"You got it."

"Severide, get up front, you're driving."

"Got it Shay."

"We'll be right behind you guys, just need to make sure everything is in order here first." _Chief Boden said as the doors shut and the ambulance left._

"Casey, you might want to put a call into Dawson and Voight. They're going to want to be there when she comes out of whatever surgery she's gonna need."

"On it Chief."

"The rest of you, make sure everything is shut down for the night. I called dispatch; they won't send us out on any calls for now until we know if Katy's going to make it. We best bring Pouch with us since he's the one that found her."

"And Shay and Severide can tell Dawson and Voight where she was when they found her. Hopefully she can tell us where she was being held and how she got away."

"That's the conjecture anyways."

_Fight them…you need to fight them…they will kill you…fight them…_

Shay and Dawson had the hardest time keeping Katy still on the gurney as they tried to bandage her wounds. She had started to fight them which wasn't a good thing. Dawson finally gave up trying to stop me from fighting and started talking instead.

"Katy, it's us, Gabby and Leslie. We are only trying to help you but you need to stop fighting us okay."

_Shay…Dawson…were they really here…were they caught too…what's going on…?_

Gabby talking seemed to calm Katy as she stopped fighting them. She lapsed back into unconsciousness and let them do their work. As they were pulling up to Lake Shore, she started waking up again.

_I've been found…where am I…where'd they bring me to…I've been found…I'm safe…have to stay safe…Jack…need to tell them about Jack…_

_*Italics are for Katy's thoughts in this chapter and maybe other chapters as well…haven't figured out if I'm gonna keep her thoughts italicized or not…_

_**More to come in next chapter…**_

_**Please Review…**_


End file.
